kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Fu Tei
'''Fu Tei' is a 3000-man commander from the state of Zhao. He and his unit took part in the Battle of Sai as members of the Ri Boku Army. Fu Tei's goal is to attain a seat between the Three Great Heavens of Zhao. Appearance Fu Tei is a young man of average size and built. He wears a commander's attire and a scarf that hides his face, exposing only his eyes. Personality As an opposite to Kaine's seriousness, Fu Tei is an easy going character who jokes around even in the midst of battle. He considers himself superior, as he speaks for himself in third person using the honorific -sama (lord, master). He also has high faith in his skills, as he aims to become one of the Three Great Heavens. Story Coalition Invasion Arc During the second day of the Battle of Sai, his and Kaine's units were sent into action. When he first arrived, he noticed Ryuu Sen, and quickly defeated him. He then ordered his troops to leave that spot to Kaine's unit, that was just climbing, and head left. Because that was the direction Shin was. Later, he is seen battling Den Yuu. Like Ryuu Sen, Den Yuu proves not to be a match for Fu Tei. Fu Tei then comments on how Sai has lost two of their precious officers. Den Yuu then rose up, still not defeated. But before Fu Tei could finish him, Shin came to his rescue. Fu Tei quickly realized it was Shin. Fu Tei fought against Shin and the fight seemed rather one-sided, since Fu Tei was too fast for Shin to hit. However, Shin realized that Fu Tei was just fast and not that strong. After realizing that, Fu Tei reminded him of Kyou Kai in her speed and he revisited a lesson Kyou Kai once gave him about speed and how to beat it. Shin then used a bait to trick Fu Tei and knocked him out. Their fight ended at that point because Fu Tei was uncounciouse and Ka Ryo Ten was being kidnapped by Kaine. Seeing this, Shin rushed over and rescued her, knocking Kaine over the wall in the process. Fu Tei then regained consciousness and saw Kaine getting knocked off the wall. Referring to Kaine as his future wife, Fu Tei started an angry charge at Shin for throwing Kaine off the wall. Right in the middle of the charge Ryuu Sen appeared and rammed into him with his shoulder, sending him flying off the wall right after Kaine. He survived the fall due to him falling on top of some of the men standing below the wall. On the 7th day of the siege, the yo Tan Wa Army arrived to reinforce king Ei Sei. Fu Tei was at first startled by this unexpected development, but quickly took a grip of the situation. He led his army to a head on attack on the new enemies and managed to slay his way to where the main army was. However, upon reaching there, he and his unit struggled against the top tier mountain warriors. Conspiracy in the Court Arc After their defeat in the Coalition War Fu Tei and Kaine followed their master, Ri Boku, in his exile in the small city of Domei near the Zhao-Wei borders. Abilities Fu Tei is exceptionally quick and wields his dual swords with considerable skill, able to swiftly dispatch enemy soldiers with precise stabs and cuts to vital areas. Even 100-man commanders Den Yuu and Ryuu Sen of the Hi Shin Unit posed little challenge for him, and were deftly defeated by Fu Tei. Shin described him as not being all that strong, besides his speed, so it can be assumed that he is around average in terms of raw physical power. As a 3000-man commander, it can be assumed that he possesses above-average leadership skills and the capability to marshal troops. Fu Tei's technique requires him to bait his target into missing. In his fight with Shin, Shin would always start swinging his sword before Fu Tei even entered his reach. However, due to how precise that reflex is it makes leading Shin's movements extremely easy. As a commander he was able to quickly respond to the completely unexpected situation with the Mountain peoples attack as well as get close to Yo Tan Wa. Gallery Category:Zhao Category:Zhao Commanders Category:Sword Users Category:Characters Category:Male Category:3000 Man Commanders Category:Ri Boku Army Category:Cavalry